James Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: The year is 1977, mere months after the Marauders graduated and life at Hogwarts carries on. James and Sirius enter a new world where things are not fun and games anymore. The Order of the Phoenix requires their help and has work for them to do...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Sirius Black was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, waiting for his friend to arrive. The street was so busy, it was easy to tell just by looking around what time of year it was. Kids in robes were running around with their parents buying books, wands and everything else they would need. Back to school shopping; something everyone had to do, even witches and wizards. Sirius watched the kids as they seemed excited about the year to come but as excited as they were, they really had no idea what was coming. He could remember doing the same with his parents. Was the one time where he actually enjoyed being around his father as they shopped for the necessities. It had been a little over half a year since he gradated from Hogwarts and part of him still longed to go back. Those were good times but it was clearly just for children. The Marauders had their day but now it was someone else's time to shine.

Usually Sirius didn't mind whenever James Potter was tardy, yet this was clearly the exception to the rule. Had James bothered to arrive anywhere late anywhere else, Sirius would have found something to do to amuse himself, This time he was too nervous to occupy himself and wished his friend would just make an exception and show up on time. It wasn't the most pleasant of times for the Black family and even Sirius was aware that during times such as these, friends made a world of difference. Sirius pulled out a pocket watch and checked it for the twentieth time in less than ten minutes. He sighed deeply and as he put it back into his pocket, Sirius observed someone across the road as she cleaned the windows at Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. That was clearly a lot more entertaining than watching the grumpy goblins come in and out of Grignotts. One of the ladies from Madam Malkin's waved to him. "Hello." Sirius said as he waved back.

"I told you that robe looked good on you." She called out. "Sorry to hear about your aunt, Mr. Black."

"Thank you." Sirius called back. He appreciated the well wishes, but wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. Finally after waiting for what seemed like forever, his friend finally could be seen running up to him from the east side of the alley. "James!" Sirius called out as he flapped his arms to display his impatience. "We've got to get a move on. We're going to be late."

James cracked a small grin. "Relax Sirius. It's not like she's going anywhere."

"That's not funny, Potter." Sirius said as he playfully punched his arm.

"Where's the portkey?" James asked.

"It's this way." Sirius said as he started to walk down the alley. "I don't mind your tardiness, James but this is my aunt's funeral! She was nice to us both so the least we could do is show up on time to pay our respects."

"Sorry." James said as he started to walk down the alley with Sirius. "I had to wait for an important owl."

"Who was it from?" Sirius asked "Lily, I presume?"

"Not this time." James replied. "It was from Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius stopped and turned around. "Is everything all right?" he quickly asked.

"I'm not sure." James answered. "I'll tell you about it later."

When the arrived to a house at the end of the alley, there were two tough looking me guarding the door but stepped aside as James and Sirius walked past and into the room. Inside the room was a single table and on top of it was the item that had been enchanted to transport them to the ceremony. Sirius looked down at the item she had selected in her last will and testament. It was a porcelain doll. "She always had a thing for them, didn't she?"

"To each their own." James said as he walked closer. "I have no idea why we need to use one for this."

"There are a lot of banished family members we would prefer not attend." Sirius explained. "It's not like we feel they don't have a right to be there, it's just that with all the bad blood between the family and certain members, we didn't want to have any conflicts during this sad time."

"All right, let's get on with it then." James declared.

"On three." Sirius replied. The two men stood there and counted to three, and on the third number reached they both reached out and grabbed an arm of the small doll that was standing on the table. In the blink of an eye, they had both been transported to a large field that was near the ocean. There was a sizable cliff that led to the ocean and that was likely where Aunt Dorea had likely requested her remains be spread following her funeral. Sirius signed. "Thank goodness it hasn't started yet."

"You almost missed it you little bugger." A voice croaked from behind.

They both turned around. "Mr. Black." James said as he offered a hand. "Please accept my condolences on the loss of your wife."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Potter." Mr. Black said as he shook his hand.

"Sorry for being late, Uncle Cygnus." Sirius said with a sincere tone. "I'm glad we got here on time. We'll be quick and find a seat."

"Don't bother." Cygnus cracked, his voice snapping at them like a whip. "You father is in the second row with your brother. I'm sure he's saving a spot for you."

Sirius sighed again. "Thank you, Uncle." He said as he shook the old man's hand. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Sirius." Uncle Cygnus replied. "Just find a seat and try to keep it quiet just this time for your Aunt." He was looking at them both when he made this statement.

James respected the statement by sitting close to the back of the rows that were set out, while Sirius made his way closer to the front to sit with his father Orion, who was already there waiting with Sirius' older brother Regulus. The best way to avoid any tom foolery was to not sit together so James kept his distance but he really wasn't in a playful mood to begin with. He had the owl that had arrived that morning for him, the one that had made him late. He slowly opened it up and read it again for the second time that day:

**Mr. Potter: **

**I request your presence as well as your friend Mr. Black in my chambers here at Hogwarts as soon as possible. It's an urgent matter that requires our up most attention regarding The Order's struggle against the Deatheaters and the Dark Lord. **

**Please keep knowledge of this meeting to yourselves. I have informed Hagrid that you're both going to ride with the children and help him escort the new students to the castle. He is excited to see you both again, as am I. **

**Please take a moment to offer my most humble condolences to Mr. Black and his family on the passing of his Aunt. She was a good student and a charming lady. **

** Sincerely, **

** Albus Dumbledore**

It's not that James had a problem with being summoned to Hogwarts. He and Sirius were after all members of the Order of the Phoenix. Whenever Professor Dumbledore needed them, they would be ready to heed the call. It was a lovely ceremony and when it was all said and done, the person conducting the ceremony carried out Dorea's last wish and used a spell to dispense her asses off the side of the cliff and into the crashing waters below. After a short pause, everyone got up out of their seats and mingled a bit before using the specific port-key to head back to whence they came.

James Potter was rather quiet, determined to drag Sirius away from all this doom and gloom and whisk him off to Hogwarts to accept what most likely was an urgent mission. James was so distracted by his message that he never saw someone approaching him. When he looked up, he rolled his message and shoved it back into his pocket. "Narcissa." He said with a polite smile. "I'm very sorry about your mother."

"Thank you James." Narcissa replied. She was dressed in black which was her usual attire but for a change it was appropriate for the occasion. "Have you met my husband?"

"I have not." James confessed as tried to sound as pleasant as he could. "I had heard you got marred but I'm bad with names, Mr…"

"Malfoy." The man replied. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you." James said as he shook Malfoy's hand. The man had a long mane of bright blonde hair and a smile that was just as mysterious.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter." Lucius started with a cruel grin. "It was mine; I've heard so much about you and your antics at Hogwarts."

"Don't believe everything you hear." James replied. "It was more of a team effort."

"And what team are you on now?" Lucius then asked.

"None at the moment." Potter answered dishonestly. "I'm more comfortable being on my own like a free agent of sorts. With no one to answer to I have more opportunities to cause trouble."

"I see." Lucius said as he cocked an eyebrow. "And what trouble might you be up to, Mr. Potter?"

"Haven't figured it out yet." James answered. "But I'm sure when I pick something, word will get around."

"I'm sure." Lucius concurred, clearly annoyed with his responses.

Sirius suddenly budded in. "Nice to see you Narcissa, Lucius. Congratulations on your recent nuptials. I know Aunt Dorea was quote fond of you two."

"The feeling was quite mutual." Lucius replied.

"If you'll excuse me." James said as he took Sirius' arm and pulled him away. "How much longer are we going to stay?"

"Not much longer." Sirius said. "Have you got some place you've rather be?"

"No, we do." James said as he handed the letter over to Sirius.

Sirius took the letter form his friend and quickly red it. He paused for a moment to let the words of his leader sink in. "Right then, what are we doing here? Let's get a move on."

"That's more like it." James said as he took the letter from him.

"What do you think he wants us to do?" Sirius asked as he walked back to where the portkey was.

"I'm not sure." James said as he followed. "But let's hope it's something that will provide us with an opportunity to do what Marauders do best."


	2. Chapter 2

James and Sirius boarded the train along with the rest of the students who were travelling to Hogwarts. James felt at home getting back onboard the train, remembering how great it was to meet up with friends after along summer break and worry about simple things like grades, girls and making trouble for his professors. "It seems like yesterday it was us on these trains." James said to his friend as the train shifted into motion to begin its annual journey.

"It was yesterday." Sirius replied. "We only graduated less than two years ago James. You really don't miss it that much already? Do you?"

"Maybe." James admitted as he watched the kids play amongst themselves in the cabins and as they dashed around in the hallway of the cars. "Perhaps what I truly miss are simpler times. When we didn't have to grow up so quickly and join the Order to fight a war."

"No one asks to take part in any war." Sirius said as he understood what his friend was feeling. "You have to remember the only thing that can allow evil to triumph is the inaction of good people. We can't stand on the sidelines and let the death eaters ruin everyone's way of life."

"I know." James admitted. "Sometimes I just wish we had a few more years to fart away before we had to rise to be responsible adults."

"We all do my friend." Sirius said as he took something from the sweets tray. "But we don't have to give up everything. Chocolate frog?"

"No thanks." James said as he kept staring out the window.

"Something's on your mind." Sirius said as he chewed on one of his frogs. "I can tell you're distracted."

"Just have a lot on my mind." James replied. "Dumbledore wouldn't call us to the school unless it was something very important."

"What makes you say that?" Sirius asked.

"It's some sensitive that he doesn't risk sending out with an owl." James answered. "When was the last time he was afraid to send out a letter?"

"I get your point." Sirius said as he finally took a seat and relaxed. "Until we get to Hogwarts, there's no point guessing what the old man wants. But I get this feeling that isn't the only thing on your mind. You're thinking about something, or someone else… aren't you?"

"You know me too well, Sirius." James confessed.

"You're thinking about Lily again, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe." James said as he never took his eyes off the window.

"You've been thinking about her a lot lately." Sirius observed. "I've been getting this feeling that this Lily thing might be critical."

"You're not going to go into a spiel about the virtues of bachelorhood, are you Senior Benedict?" James asked.

Sirius smiled. "That a woman conceived me, I thank her… but never will you ever see written on my tomb: here lies Sirius, the married man."

James turned around. "I shall see thee, ere I die, look pale with love."

"With anger," Sirius called back. "With sickness or with hunger… not with love."

"Mark my words, my friend." James said as he took his own seat. "One day you will find that one person that you'll love more than you love yourself. The one person you'd will willing to sacrifice anything for, even your very life."

"I doubt it." Sirius replied as he started to fish through his jelly beans for one that was more appealing to him. He stopped fishing through his candy and looked back up at his friend. "Is Lily that person for you?"

"I think so." James confessed. "I love her with all my heart."

"How serious is this getting?" Sirius asked.

"I've considered marriage." James answered. "Do you think Padfoot would make a decent best man?"

Sirius responded by playfully slapping James on the arm. "As much as this pains me to say this, I'm happy for you my friend."

"You mean that?" James asked.

"I sincerely do." Sirius replied. "We are in a time of great struggle against a strong and deadly foe. No one is assured a long life, so take what happiness you can find and enjoy it while we all still can."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" James asked.

"If you truly love her." Sirius started as he couldn't believe these mushy words were coming out of his mouth. "Marry her now and enjoy as much time with her as you can."

"I'll think about it." James honestly replied.

"While you think on that..." Sirius said as he put his feet up. "I'm going to take nap. Wake me when we get to Hogwarts."

James watched as his friend quickly nodded off to sleep and thought about what he had to say. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Inside that box was the ring. Nothing too expensive but enough to get the point across: he loved Lily and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He believed Sirius and his spiel about dying a bachelor and there was once a time when James had a similar approach towards all things women. It all changed when he met Lily. He wanted to spend the rest of his life, short or long, with her and no one else. She was the one he would do anything for, the one person he loved more than he loved himself. A person life wouldn't be worth living without. He closed the box and placed it back underneath his cloak. He would pick a better time to ask Lily the big question but for now his attention was needed elsewhere, as Dumbledore had important Order work for him and Sirius.


End file.
